Weekend of possibilities
by BetsyBooBoo
Summary: Carly and Sam have the weekend alone...the possibilities are endless. *cam* Kinky/femslash
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, what's up Carls? Spence?" Sam Puckett asked, opening the door of apartment 8c. she was startled to see carly standing right in front of the door, giving her a seductive smirk.

"Um...hi?" Sam said in a confused voice as she tossed her jacket down. "Where's Spencer?"

"Spencer's not here," Carly grinned as Sam closed the door.

"He's not?" Sam asked.

Carly shook her head. "He's gone for the whole weekend doing something with Spencer."

"Wait...really?" Sam asked

Carly nodded again.

"So we have the entire apartment to ourselves?"

"That's right," Carly smiled, moving even closer to Sam. She put her arms around the blonde. "Just the two of us."

"Well then what the hell are we doing?" Sam asked, quickly leaning down and capturing the other girl's lips in a passionate lip-lock. "We just wasted about thirty seconds!"

"Then make those thirty seconds up to me," Carly said, batting her eyelashes, pulling herself closer to Sam, their bodies pressed together.

"Fuck yeah I will," Sam grunted, leading them over to the couch. "Holy shit...why are we still wearing clothes?"

"That, baby, is a _marvelous_ question," Carly laughed, already pulling at Sam's shirt, which the blonde willingly tossed away, allowing Carly's hungry gaze to roam her chest.

"So Spencer's really gone for two whole days?" Sam asked breathlessly as Carly began to fondle her chest. "Oh...baby, oh! That feels so good! It's been so long since we've gotten to-oh!"

"He's gone, don't worry about it," Carly smiled. "Which means for the next forty-eight hours..."

"The possibilities are endless," Sam grinned, pulling off the burnette's shirt and quickly unhooking her bra, revealing two perky, ready breasts.

Carly quickly got rid of Sam's bra as well, leaving the girls both naked from the chest up. Carly pushed Sam down to lay on the couch and then lay down on top of her, their nipples pressing into the other, emitting loud, aroused gasps from both of them.

"Jeez, Carls, you're eager, aren't you?" Sam said breathlessly as they wrapped their arms and legs around the others, grinding their centers together, already feeling the heat through their jeans.

"Well like you said, it's been _so_ long," Carly said, thrusting her center with extra force, causing Sam to yelp out in pleasure. "Oh Sam...I'm so fucking horny right now. I'm so glad we're gonna have all weekend...Hey...I was thinking...since we do have all weekend...we can really have some fun?"

"Aren't I always fun, cupcake?" Sam aksed in mock offense, rolling her hips along with Carly's for emphasis.

"Oh fuck you are," Carly replied. "But...like I said...I've been horny and you took forever to get that hot ass of yours over here today, so my mind wandered...i have some ideas I-I'd kind of like to try."

"Hey, I'm down," Sam grinned, beginning to kiss down Carly's neck. "What'cha got in mind?"

Carly grinned and leaned down to Sam's ear and whispered something. Sam's eyes widened. "Whoa...that's-that's some really kinky shit there, Carls."

"Oh..." Carly said, looking let down. "Oh, well-"

"Hey, who said kinky was bad?" Sam said quickly, reaching down and giving both of Carly's breasts a firm squeeze as she ground harder into the other girl. "I think that idea is...hot."

"Really?" Carly said, excitedly. "So-So we can do it?"

"Well you can't take that idea away from me now that you put it in my head," Sam said. "It would be _mean_."

Carly laughed, leaning down and attacking Sam's lips. The two continued to make-out and dry hump for several minutes before Carly pulled away. "Alright then. Let's go up to my room. I sort of already got the stuff."

"Damn, Carly, you _are_ horny," Sam laughed. "And I can't wait! You've got me all excited now."

Carly put her hand in between Sam's thighs. "Oh yeah...I really do."

...

Sam sat impationetly on Carly's bed. She had shed her jeans and was now wearing only a pair of black boyshorts.

"You almost done, Carly?" Sam called.

"Yeah!" Carly called from the closet. "Hey...you mind if we videotape this?"

Sam chuckled. "I've got the feeling I'm gonna want to relive this, so go right ahead."

"Yay!" Carly cheered happily. "Set up the camera; it's on my dresser."

Sam quickly set up the small camera and angled it perfectly to the bed. She then hurried back and sat down on the edge. "All set!"

"Okay!" Carly called back. "Here we go!"

She opened her closet door and stepped out. Her hair was tied up in two long, high ponytails. She was naked except for a plain white diaper.

Sam could already feel herself getting aroused and she licked her lips as she stared at Carly. "Fuck..." she whispered.

Carly grinned, pleased at the effect she was having on her lover. "Mama?" she said in a baby voice that normally woudl've annoyed Sam, but right now was doing nothing but turning her on. "Mama, pway with me. I want to pway."

"Oh baby..." Sam grinned, holding her arms out. "Mama's always ready to play with her baby. Come here to mama baby...mama's lap's always open for her baby."

Carly took one step towards the bed, thought for a second, then got down on her hands and knees and crawled, just like a real baby.

"oh..." Sam said, feeling the pressure between her legs.

Once Carly reached the bed, she quickly climbed up, straddling Sam's waist.

"Oh..mama's lap is so warm," Carly said, bringing herself down so that the girls centers were touching.

"You make it warm, baby," Sam said, wrapping her arms around Carly, their hips both beginning to grind together. "What a good baby..."

Carly smiled mischieviously as she shlowly popped her thumb into her mouth and began sucking it.

"Oh baby...don't do that," Sam chastised.

"But I need something to suck," Carly pouted. "You said you pway with me, mama."

"Mama has something much better for you to suck," Sam said, bringing the other girls' face down. She pressed their lips together and slipped her tongue into Carly's mouth, allowing the burnetter to suck it hard.

The two continued to make out, each groping the others body and thrusting their centers together.

"Oh fuck!" Sam gasped when Carly pulled away. "See baby? Wasn't taht sooo much better than your thumb?"

"Mama's so smart," Carly giggled. Then she pouted. "Mama? I'm hungwy."

"Oh baby...don't worry," Sam said, leaning back slightly so her breasts were more accessible. "Mama's got some sweet stuff for you."

"Yay," Carly giggled again, wasting no time in quickly fastening her lips around Sam's right nipple and began sucking hard. Sam thrust hard into Carly, feeling the diaper between her thighs. Carly switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before popping it out of her mouth and smiling at Sam.

"Yummy, mama," She said, licking her lips.

Sam laughed.

Sudenly Carly's eyes grew wide. "Oh no mama! I think I'm all _wet_."

"Oh no!" Sam said. "Let mama check for you."

She slipped a hand down the waistband of Carly's diaperd, earning her a soft moan from the brunetter. She felt that she was indeed soaking wet from arousal.

"Oh baby...you _are_ wet," Sam gasped.  
"i'm sorry, mama," Carly said, batting her eyelashes apologetically.

"That's okay, baby," Sam said, gently, lying Carly down on her back. "But now mamma needs to clean you up."

"okay, mama," Carly grinned. "Clean baby up _real_ good."

Sam slowly undid the diaper, moaning nad biting the corner of her lip as she saw what was waiting for her.

"You don't have wipes, mama," Carly pointed out.

"That's okay, baby," Sam said, moving down and placing her head between Carly's thighs. "I have something that will work even better."

She began licking up and down Carly's slit with her tongue, causing Carly to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh mama!" Carly yelled "Mama, that feels so good! Yes! Yes!"

Sam grinned as she continued to work her mouth over Carly's center, loving the salty taste of the arousal. She could tell Carly was getting close, though, so she reluctantly sat up. "All clean, baby."

"Thank you, Mama," Carly said, catching her breath. She got back up to her knees and hugged Sam tightly, their nipples pressing into the others. Carly's hand slowly trailed its way down to Sam's center, which, at this point, was absolutely soaking wet.

"Mama!" Carly gasped. "You're wet too!"

"Oh baby...you're right," Sam said huskily. "Mama's _all_ wet." She thrust her center into Carly's. "So...so wet."

"Mama, can I help you now?" Carly asked.

"Yes you can, baby," Sam nodded. "Mama would _love_ your help."

Carly grinned as she quickly pushed down Sam's soaking wet shorts, eyes widening at the beautiful sight that met her.

"Oh no..." Carly sighed. "Since you're all wet, I bet your lap isn't nice and warm any more."

"No, no, no, baby," Sam said, pulling Carly's naked body down on her own. "Mama's lap is always warm for her baby."

At the contact of their hot, wet centers, Sam and Carly both yelled out in pleasure. Sam gently laid Carly back down and laid down on top of her. Carly's legs instantly wrapped around Sam's waist and the two began thrusting into the other at a faster and faster pace.

"Oh baby, you're so fucking wet!" Sam yelled out. "Oh yes, yes, yes! Just like this! Oh yes! Yes!"

"Fuck, this feels so good!" Carly gasped, thusting just as hard. "Oh! Mama, I'm-I'm coming! I'm-I'm gonna-"

"Come for mama, baby," Sam whispered into Carly's ear.

That was all the coaxing Carly needed as her thrusts became erratic as she exploded into the best orgasm she ever had. Sam's explosion came shortly after.

Once they caught their breath, Carly gently rolled off of Sam and looked down at the blonde. "Was it just me or was that-"

"The best fucking I've ever had?" Sam finished knowingly. "Fuck yeah."

"I was a good baby for mama?" Carly giggled.

"Yes, you were," Sam laughed. "Man you're sexy."

"And just remember," Carly chuckled, rolling back onto Sam. "We have all weekend. We were just getting warmed up."


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Sam said as her and Carly cuddled on Carly's bed. "i'm liking this weekend so far."

"and we're just getting started," Carly smiled, moving so she was now laying on top of Sam. At the feel of their centers pressing together, Sam instantly felt herself becoming aroused again.

"I gotta say, Carly, you in that diaper will be hard to top," Sam chuckled, wrapping her arms around her lover.

"Good thing I love a challenge," Carly grinned, begining to grind her center against Sam's thigh.

"Whoa, girl, slow down," Sam chuckled. "It's my turn now." But she still felt her heart rate beginning to increase.

"What do you have in mind?" Carly asked curiously.

"Hmm..." Sam said "I guess I get to open my folder of sexy, hot scenarios I've had stored for us that I've never, in a million years, I'd be lucky enough to get to use with you."

"So you've got plenty of ideas, hug?" Carly chuckled.

"With someone as hot as you, fuck yeah, I do," Sam said, her hands roaming Carly's bare back, coming to rest right above her ass.

"Well you better pick one fast," Carly whispered in the blonde's ear. "Because I already told you...I'm so fucking horny."

"Let me think...oh! Totally got it!" Sam said, gently rolling Carly off of her and sitting up.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

Sam gave her a seductive smile and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"oh!" Carly gasped. "That is so hot!"

"So you in?" Sam asked.

"Fuck yeah, I'm in!" Carly nodded excitedly, getting up from the bed. "But come on...we should go somewhere with more room."

"Can we...can we bring the camera agin?" Sam asked, biting the corner of her lip.

"Definitely," Carly giggled.

...

"Lucky you have all these dresses saved in you closet," Sam said as she set up the camera in the iCarly studio.

"And lucky they're so small," Carly chuckled, looking down at her own dress, which barely covered her panties. "I haven't worn this since I was ten."

"You look so fucking hot in it, babe," Sam said, adjusting the crown on her head. "Too bad they wouldn't fit me, though."

"Yeah, your boobs are way too big," Carly laughed. "But obviopusly I'm not compaining. Besides, you look so damn hot yourself, Princess Puckett."

Sam smiled, looking down at the black, lacy camisole she was wearing. It also barely covered her panites (which she culd already feel dampening from the sexy look Carly was giving her).

"I gotta say, this is kind of a girly fantasy for you," Carly said.

"Well that baby scenairo was kinda kinky for you," Sam pointed out.

"True," Carly agreed, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Sam, giving her a deep kiss. "Guess we're gonna be doing a lot of new stuff this weekend."

"Babe...save it for the act," Sam moaned, her hips involuntarily thrusting towards Carly.

"Oops, sorry," Carly giggled. "You ready?"

"Judging by how wet you're already making me...I am," Sam winked, sitting down on the blanket in the middle of the studio. "Let's do this..."

She cleared her throat. "Oh...poor me! I"m just a trapped damsal in distress in this tower! I've been waiting for someone to come and rescue me for years, but nobody has even gotten close! Oh...I just want somebody, it's been so long! I just want somebody to save me so I can _properly_ reward them!"

Just then Carly stepped into the scene, and Sam gasped. "Who are you?"

"I'm princess pleasure," Carly said. "And I'm here to rescue you!"

"You are!" Sam gasped. "But-But I always thought I'd be rescued by a prince. Although...you are much hotter."

"I heard your moans all the way through the forest," Carly said. "And I fought my way here so I could rescue you. But my princess...those moans make it seem like...seem like you need to be satisfied."

"Satisfied?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Carly nodded. "You've been trapped here for so long, I'm sure nobody has given you the satisfaction and the _pleasure_ you require."

"No," Sam said sadly. "I haven't felt pleasure in years. I've been locked away for so long I don't even know what pleasure is anymore."

"Well," Carly smiled, kneeling down next to Sam. "Allow princess pleasure to prove you wrong."

She pushed Sam down against the blanket and straddled her lap, rolling her hips against the blonde's, already feeling how wet she was.

"oh!" Sam gasped. "Oh, that feels so good, princess pleasure!"

"That," Carly grinned. "Is only the beginning."

She lay down on top of Sam and began kissing her passionately, not slowiung the motion of her hips. Sam let out loud, breathy moans of extasy.

"Oh! Oh this is nothing like I've felt in years! Oh! Oh!"

"That's right," Carly whispered. "Princess pleasure is here to save you...in every way."

She sat up, still stradling Sam, and quickly pulled off her camisole, leaving her ownly in her soaked underpants.

"Why my damsel, those are the fairest boosums I've seen in all my days!" Carly said. "You must've brought great pleasure to many with those."

"Never," Sam said. "You are the first. I've been saving myself for somebody worthy...somebody like you."

"Well then," Carly said, licking her lips. "I'll have to show you just how worthy I am."

She leaned down and burried her head between Sam's breasts, causing the blonde to yell out loud. "Oh my-yes! Oh that feels so good!"

"Am I worthy, my damsel?" Carly asked, looking up.

"More worthy than any prince on this planet," Sam nodded, gently pushing Carly's head back down onto her chest. "Oh! Don't stop!"

Carly began sucking hard on Sam's right nipple while stroking her left before switching positions.

"Oh princess pleasure," Sam gasped. "Oh you're so worthy...you're so skilled! But...oh, I-I wonder if maybe-If you-"

"You want even more pleasure?" Carly grinned. "You got it."

She picked up the hem of her own dress and pulled it off, revealing her own breasts, which Sam at once reached up to squeeze.

"Oh my-my damsel!" Carly moaned. "Your touch-and I thought only I could provide pleasure!"

Sam thrust her center up against Carly's. "princess pleasure you feel...you feel so wet. Was it storming outside?"

"No, my damsel," Carly said. "I am wet because you have aroused feelings in me...feelings that I thought I'd never experience. I'm wet for you..."

And with that she lay back down on Sam for a moment, savoring the sensation of their nipples pressing against each other, before sliding down Sam's body, stopping right at her soaking center. Without hesitation, Carly yanked her panties down, pausing briefly to take off her own, before diving down and plastering her mouth against Sam's center.

"Carly-Princess pleasure!" Sam yelled, her hips bucking up to Carly's face. "Oh! I thought I was in exstasy before! This is-fuck-fuck-fuck! Oh!"

"I told you, I came here to satisfy, you," Carly said, insetting two fingers into Sam's ready center. "And that's what I intend to do, my damsel."

She began moving her fingers quickly in and out while licking Sam's clit with her tongue enjoying every drop of her arousal. Sam's moans got louder and louder, and her thrusts got faster and more erratic.

"Oh! Princess pleasure!" Sam gasped. "Oh, I-I feel so close! Oh, I-I want you! I want you in me! Oh!"

"Your wish," Carly said, getting to her knees while still moving her fingers hard and fast inside of Sam. "Is my command."

She positioned her own center against the back of her hand and lay back down on top of Sam. She began thrusting her center hard against her hand and Sam's hips, feeling Sam's walls beginning to close fast around her fingers. Sam wrapped her legs around her waist and increased the speed of her thrusts. She was so lost in the sensation that her eyes rolled back in her head. Carly felt her own walls tightening too, and at the sight of Sam, in that sparking crown on her blonde curls, was just enough to push her over the edge.

The girls gave one more hard thrust before screaming out in pure pleasure as their orgasms took over their body. After several moments, they finally came back to earth, both breathing heavy.

"Did I manage to satisfy you, my damsel?" Carly asked breathlessly.

"More than I ever imagined possible," Sam nodded. She leaned up and kissed Carly. "So...did you like it?"

"Never imagined having to save my own damsel in distress," Carly chuckled. "But I think I did a good job."

"You did an _excellent job_ ," Sam assured her. "Man...this is going to be one hot weekend, isn't it?"

"That's the idea, babe," Carly giggled. "And guess what? Now it's _my_ turn to pick what we do."

"Can't wait," Sam said, moving her hips slowly against Carly. "So let's move, Shay. What are we doing?"

"Oh...you'll see," Carly said, winking.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we've never tried sixty-nining before," Sam said as her and Carly went back to Carly's bedroom, both still naked from their 'damsel in distress' scenario moments earlier.

"I know," Carly giggled, setting up the video camera on her dresser. "We've done about everything else...Now hurry up and get on the bed, Puckett. Enough chit-chit...you need to use your tongue for something else."  
"Wow, Carls!" Sam laughed, though hurrying onto the bed. "I've never seen you this horny."

"Well that's what that hot bod of your does to me, babe," Carly said, getting onto the bed as well.

"You know...good thing we both have so much stamina," Sam said. "Fucking you is probably the one thing I'm not lazy with."

"I'll say," Carly said, wrapping her arms around Sam, instantly feeling herself getting wet. "You fuck me _real_ good. Now seriously...put your mouth to better use."

Sam grinned, pushing Carly down so she was laying flat on the bed. She then turned and positioned herself so that her pussy was right above Carly's face. Carly licked her lips in anticipation, using all of her self control to refrane from craning her neck to get started already.

"Baby...please," Carly moaned. "Sit on my face already!"

"god...you really know how to turn me on...you're so fucking horny..." Sam laughed. She gently lowered herself, giving Carly's ready mouth exactly what it wanted. Sam let out a loud moan as she fet Carly's tongue begin to work. "Oh fuck...oh man I know we just did this ten minutes ago but fuck!"

Before she got too lost in the sensation of Carly's skilled tongue lapping at her pussy, Sam quickly bent down, placing her own head at Carly's center, where her own tasty treat awaited. As Sam dipped her tongue inside of Carly, Sam felt Carly moan into her, and she bucked her hips involuntarily as the vibration hit her just where she needed to be.

"You taste-oh! Oh you taste so good!" Sam gasped in between licking and sucking, loving the feel of Carly beginning to buck into her face.

"Fuck! So do you!" Carly gasped, her tongue still going strong. "Oh! Sam! Sam!"

She began clawing at Sam's ass, making Sam only moan louder in pleasure.

"F-Faster! Please!" Carly cried out, not letting up on Sam's pussy.

Sam complied at once, increaseing the speed of her sucks and licks, picking up Carly's legs and draping them over her neck, allowing her tongue to go even deeper.

This was hardly Sam's first time with her head in between Carly's legs, but with the simultanious sensation of Carly's head between her own, she felt more pleasure than she could ever remember. She felt her hips begin begin to buck sporadically and her walls were beginning to squeeze around Carly's tongue, and Sam knew she was close to losing herself to her orgasm. She began lapping at Carly even quicker, desperate to draw her to orgasm as well. Nothing felt better than when they came together. Thankfully Sam's plan worked, and Carly hips began bucking even faster into Sam's face until finally both girls cried out in pleasure, both thrusting into the other's face.

"Oh man..." Sam said breathlessly as they came back to earth. "we should've tried that ages ago."

She kissed Carly's center one last time before turning and laying face-to-face with her. She wasted no time in connecting her lips with Carly's, tasting her own arousal on the other girl's lips.

"hmm, I do taste good," Sam giggled when they pulled apart.

"i'll say," Carly agreed, hugging Sam's naked body close to her's. "So...if you had to choose, which tastes better? Me? Or ham?"

"Oh babe...you know I love the taste of ham...but even my ham has nothing on the taste of your sweet pussy."

"Aw!" Carly beamed, moving Sam so she was laying on top of her. "Hey...Sam? I-Would it be okay if I chose what we do next? I know it's your turn but-"

"What do you want to do?" Sam said at once. "Seriously, Carly...you can call the shots all you want...I'm loving this horny side of you."

"It-You don't have to do it," Carly said slowly.

Sam laughed. "Baby...based on everything we've done so far today, I'd say it's safe to say I'd do pretty much anything if it means I get to fuck you."  
Carly smiled, sliding her hands down Sam's body, gently squeezing her ass. "I want to put you in the diaper now."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow...you've got some thing with diapers. New fetish?"

"I-I've kind of fantasized about that one for awhile," Carly admitted. "A couple weeks ago I had this hot wet dream where I was diapering you and-and I want to maek it come true."

"Well...you've got it," Sam nodded.

"Oh, Sam! You're the best! Carly said excitedly, rolling over and jumping off the bed.

"Where's the diaper?" Sam asked. "i'll put it on and-"

"No, didn't you just hear me?" Carly grinned. "i want to diaper you. I want to put it on."

Sam grinned. "oh...oh okay. well in that case...I'll just wait here for mommy to put baby in her diaper..."

"Nice," Carly said approvingly, loving the baby voice that Sam had just put on.

She hurried over to her drawer and grabbed a diaper (she was well stocked; she had hoped her and Sam would be using them this weekend) and quickly returned to the bed, where Sam was eagerly waiting.

"Alright, baby," Carly said seductively. "Mommy's going to get you all diapered up now."

"Oh, please hurry mommy," Sam said. "I feel so cold and wet."

Carly opened up the diaper and layed it flat on the bed. She then picked up her girlfriend's leg and slid the diaper under her ass. Then, unable to resist herself, Carly kneeled over Sam' and rolled her hips against her's causing Sam to moanin delight. Satisfied, Carly taped back up Sam's diaper and took in the sight of Sam all diapered up...she had never felt more aroused.

"I'm still cold, mommy," Sam said.

"Well then..." Carly said, sitting up and pulling Sam up into her lap. "Let me warm you up."

She brought Sam's lips down to hers and the two began a heated makeout session. Both their chests were pressed against the others, and their arms and legs quickly became entwined. Sam soon began grinding her hips against Carly's, making the most intoxicating moaning noises Carly had ever hears. The sensation of Sam's thick diaper between her legs was almost more than Carly could stand.

"Sam..." Carly said sudenly, pulling away and looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"I want...I want you to go," Carly said, her eyes dark with lust.

"Go?" Sam said confused.

"Go...in your diaper."

"You mean like-"

Carly nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. "Please..."

Sam grinned back. "Anything for mommy," she said, her baby voice returning. "Baby always listens to her mommy."

A few seconds later Carly gasped as she felt the previously dry diaper thicken and warm between her legs. She began bucking her hips frantically and Sam had to grab onto her neck to avoid losing her balance.

Carly soon switched their positions, pushing Sam down and opening up the tabs of her now soaked diaper. She didn't hesitate as she straddled Sam's waist, loving the sensation of both the urine and the arousal all over her own wet pussy.

"Oh...oh baby!" Carly cried, her hips still flying fast as Sam wrapped her legs around Carly's waist. "Oh! Fuck me! This feels amazing! You're so wet! Oh! Oh! Yes! Oh!"

Sam marveled at Carly; she had never seen her so lost in the sensation. "Oh mommy!" she gasped, her hips bucking quickly as well, feeling yet another powerful orgasm begining to build up. "Oh mommy...baby is so wet! Baby had accident...Baby's diaper is so, _so_ wet."

And at those words Carly completely lost it. Her thrusts became erratic and she let out such a loud yell that Sam was momentarly worried the neighbors would here.

It was moments before Carly came down from her high, and after, she simply lay against Sam's chest, catching her breath.

"Diapers..." Sam said slowly. "Gotta remember that...because fuck, Carly, I've never seen you so-fuck! So this is your thing, huh?"

"I guess," Carly grinned, unashamed.

"You still got some left?"

"Ten more," Carly nodded.

"Well, we've got the rest of the weekend to use them up," Sam promised. "fuck that was hot! who would've thought...you're my little kink, aren't you, babe?"

"Fuck yeah, I am," Carly nodded. "Alright, your turn. What are we doing now?"

"Oh...I have something in mind, cupcake," Sam said, thrusting up against Carly. "Come on...let's go to the kitchen."

"You're hungry?" Carly asked.

"yeah," Sam nodded' But not for food..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course you'd want us to fuck in the kitchen," Carly giggled as her and Sam ran down the stairs, hand-in-hand, both still naked.

"What can I say? It's been a dream of mine," Sam grinned, quickly setting up the camera on the counter, pointing it towards the table. She quickly wrapped her arms around Carly, pulling her tight against her body. After a moment she picked up the burnette, earning a girlsh squeal from Carly, who wasted no time wrapping her legs around Sam's waist.  
Sam carried Carly over to the table, which was a hard task, considering Carly had already begun sucking hard on her neck, making Sam's knees buckle. Sam glanced at the fruit bowl and empty cups on the table and in one quick motion swept everything out of the way and laid Carly down.

"Oh!" Carly gasped, instantly turned on by Sam's actions.

Sam grinned before turning to the cabniets and pulling out a container of frosting, a can of whipped cream, and a shaker of sprinkles.

"What are you gonna do?" Carly asked curiously.  
"Well, you _are_ my cupcake, cupcake," Sam chuckled. "I think it's time you look the part."

"Oh..." Carly moaned, the idea of Sam lathering her in all of that turning her on even more. She felt a pool of arousal pouring out of her, and Sam noticed too as she walked back to the table, taking a moment to quickly bend her head and lap up the secretion with her tongue, causing Carly to cry out in suprise.

Sam's smile widened as she grabbed a rubber spatula and quickly set to work covering Carly in the frosting. She got her collar bone, both breasts, her stomach, right above her pussy and the innards of her thigh. She then poured sprinkles all over the girl and topped her off with whipped cream on her nipples, stomach, and the entrance of her center.

"Wow..." Sam growled, licking her lips as she looked at the tasty treat in front of her. "Fuck...as if you didn't look delicious before."

Carly beamed. "Well come have a taste of your cupcake, babe."

Sam complied at once, diving down and licking at Carly's collar bone. She then moved down to Carly's breasts and began sucking hard, loving the flavor of the icing, but loving the flavor of Carly even more.

Normally the idea of being covered in so many sticky substances would totally gross Carly off, but right now Carly felt nothing but arousal as another sticky substance continued to pool between her legs.

Sam lay down directly on Carly, allowing her to attend to her breasts even better, which meant that soon both girls were covered in frosting.

Neither minded at all.

"Fuck Sam!" Carly cried, her hips already beginning to thrust into her lover. "Oh! God you're so good at sucking! Oh! Oh!"

Sam smiled proudly, loving Carly's urges. She thrust back into Carly before moving lower, licking up the frosting that was at Carly's center. She dipped her tongue into Carly and Carly cried out at once.

"Fuck!" Carly yelled, her back arching off the table. "Oh yes! Right there! Right there!"

Sudenly, Sam got an idea...she pulled her head back up and looked down at Carly.

"Hey..." Carly moaned, not pleased with the removal of Sam's tongue. "What gives?"

"Hey...where's the toy?" Sam asked, biting the corner of her lip.  
Carly's eyes widened. "Oh...it's in my top drawer...under the diapers."

"Your little sex drawer, huh?" Sam chuckled, getting up. "Be right back...don't move."

"Well then hurry," Carly said. "You're leaving me all hot and bothered."

"Oh I'll make it up to you, babe," Sam promised.

Sam returned seconds later wearing the strap-on dildo that the girls occasionally used during their escapades. Carly sat up and picked up the container of frosting, lathering the shaft up before getting to her knees and beginning to suck hard, her hands reaching around to massage Sam's ass as she did.

"Oh..." Sam said, aroused in both the feeling of Carly's hands and the sight of her mouth at work. "Oh Carly...fuck! Oh!"

Once the shaft was lubricated with Carly's spit, Sam spun her around and pushed her against the table so that her front was resting against the surface. She then entered Carly from behind, earning a yelp of pleasure from the burnette.

Sam set up a quick rhythm of thrusts, loving the sound of Carly's gasps as her hips bucked in time.

Sam felt herself growing closer and closer, but before her orgasm erupted, Carly sudenly stood up right and quickly pushed Sam on her back onto the table.

"Carly!" Sam gasped, suprised and turned on by the dominat action.

Carly gave her a saucy wink as she lowered herself back onto the dildo, begining to ride Sam hard and fast. Sam instantly began matching Carly's speed, wrapping her legs around the girl as she watched Carly's eyes roll back.

"Oh! I'm about to-fuck! I'm gonna-I'm-Ah!" Carly moaned as her bucks became erratic as she fell victim to her orgasm. Sam came a moment after, her cries echoing through the kitchen as Carly continued to ride through the orgasm.

After wards, Carly slowly pulled herself up off of Sam and rolled over next to her. Both girls were sticky, both from the frosting and their own wetness, and breathing heavily.

"Did you enjoy your cupcake?" Carly whispered seductively, her hand beginning to play with the tip of Sam's nipple.

"Fuck yeah I did," Sam said.

"And now we're all sticky," Carly giggled. "Fuck...that was hot, Sam. But now...I think we need a bath."

Sam grinned, knowing that bath sex was one of Carly's favorite activities.

"Well babe, I think we do," Sam agreed as the girls sat up. Sam undid the strap-on and Carly staddled her lap, enjoying one passionate kiss before standing up, taking Sam's hand, and leading her towards the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

As the tub began to fill up with water, Carly sat on the ledge of the tub with Sam on her lap, the two kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, both still sticky with frosting and whipped cream.

"Oh babe...oh!" Sam gasped as Carly sqeezed her ass. "You know just how to touch me."

Carly smiled proudly, giving sam's ass another firm squeeze. "fuck yeah I do, babe. I know how to treat my girl."

Sam gave a girlish giggle, grinding into Carly.

What Sam and Carly loved most about their arrangement was that when they were together, their roles sudenly seemed to swap. Sam gave up her dominant personality and would usually let Carly take over, and Carly was all too happy to drop her sweet and innocent act.

With Sam she was anything but sweet and innocent.

"And wait till we get into the water," Carly whispered, her fingers slowly beginning to trace circles on Sam's clit, causing Sam's breathing to become more labored. "then I'll really show you..."

Sam bit her lip in anticipation, feeling her wet center twinge. She bent her neck and began sucking on Carly's breats, causing Carly to throw back her head in pleasure. Before Sam could have anymore fun with Carly's boobs, though, the burnette urged her to sit up off her lap, causing Sam to moan in disappointment.

"Tub's filled," Carly grinned, turning off the faucet.

"Good, because I need you now," Sam said.

"And you'll get exactly what you need from me," Carly grinned, setting up the video camera on the counter across from the tub. "Now get in the water before I explode from the wait. You're even hotter when you're all wet..."

"I'm always all wet when I'm around you, babe," Sam winked as she sat down in the tub, spreading her legs wide.

Luckily the tub was a jacuzi tub, so the girls had plenty of room. Carly wasted no time in moving on top of Sam and reconnecting their lips. The feel of their breasts and centers pressing together was intensified by the feel of the water around them, and the girls both gave loud moans at the contact.

Carly began kissing down Sam's neck, sucking hard on her collar bones, not caring about the mark it would leave.

"Oh yes!" Sam gasped, her hips bucking up to Carly's as Carly hit a sensitive spot.

Carly bucked back before moving down to Sam's breasts, capturing them both in her hands. She began massaging them, increasing the volume of Sam's moans.

"Babe...just like that," Sam said, her eyes closing in pure pleasure. Carly sudenly put her hand behind Sam's head, bringing them to eye level.

"I need you to look at me," Carly whispered.

Sam nodded, and Carly went back to work on her breasts, looking back up once in awhile to Sam's blue eyes, which her darkening with lust. Carly began sucking hard on Sam's wet breasts, loving the way bounced up and down in the water. Sam reached up to Carly's chest and began squeezing her lover's breasts, causing the brunette to beam appreciatively. Knowing Sam wanted a taste, Carly got up on her knees so Sam had better access to begin licking her nipples. Soon Carly pulled away and pressed their chests together, the feel of their errect nipples fueling their arousal.

Carly continued to work down Sam's body, licking her stomach down to her pussy. She then began suckign the ever loving shit out of Sam's clits, causing Sam to arch her back and howl, water splashing over the ledge.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled. "oh yes! right there!"  
Carly gave her one last suck before positioning their centers together. She then began grinding against Sam.

Carly loved the sound of Sam's gasps, and they only urged her to move faster. Sam reached around and gently pulled Carly back down onto her so they could continued to kiss as they moved on each other.

"Oh! I'm so close!" Sam yelled, her hips almost flying out of the water. "Baby, yes! I-fuck!"

Carly was close as well, so she slowly sat up.

"No, baby," Sam whinned. "That's so mean."

Carly simply gave her a saucy wink before stepping out of the tub and grabbing the strap on from the counter. It still had traces of frosing on it, but neither cared at this point.  
Sam's eyes widened in excitement as Carly put the dildo on and stepped back to the tub.

"On your knees," Carly grinned playfully. "Suck me, baby."

Sam complied at once, sucking hard on the dildo, keeping eye contact with Carly the whole time. After a few moments, Carly urged Sam to lay back down. She lined the dildo up at the center of Sam's entrance and slowly slid in, eliciting a long moan from Sam.

Carly quickly began thrusting in and out of Sam, loving the feel when Sam wrapped her legs around Carly's hips.

"Yes!" Sam screamed. "Yes! Oh my-fuck! Yes,baby!"

"I _do_ know exactly where to touch you," Carly grinned, using one hand to squeeze Sam's right breast and the other to begin rubbing her clit.

"Yes you do! Oh my-I'm gonna come!" Sam cried out.

At those words, Carly slowed her pace. "First say my name..." Carly said. "Say it, baby."

"Carly!" Sam cried. "Carly, fuck! Fuck me Carly!"

"That's what I like to hear," Carly beamed, quickening her pace again, feeling her own orgasm coming. She leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot on Sam's neck. "Now come for Carly..."

"Fuck!" Sam cried, exploding into one of the best orgasms of her life. A few thrusts later, Carly went over the edge was well, and for the next few moments the two just lay in the water in each other's arms, breathing fast.

"FUck, bath sex is always the best, isn't it?" Carly chuckled, pulling out of Sam.

"All sex with you is the best," Sam pointed out. "No matter how many times we go at it...I'm always wanting more."

"And you'll always get it," Carly said. She leaned down and kissed Sam again. "You realize come Monday neither of us will be able to walk, right?"

"I don't care at all," Sam said, hugging Carly tight against her.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls stepped out of the bathroom, their hair still damp from their bathtub fun. Neither had bothered getting dressed, so they were still completely naked.

"Alright, you're up," Carly said to Sam, putting her arms around her girlfriend. "What do you wanna do next, babe?"

"Hmm," Sam said, wrapping her arms arouind carly as well. "I have always wanted to do something..."

"well what is it?" carly grinned. "this is our chance to do _anything_."

"Well...what woudl you think about maybe having sex out on the fire escape?" Sam said slowly, looking up at Carly.

"As in outside?"

Sam nodded, biting the corner of her lip. "it's dark now...nobody would see us...and I just always thought that doing it out in the open would be kind of hot..."

"First of all, doign anything sexual with you is hot," Carly chuckled, pulling the blonde tighter. "And second...i'll get the blankets."

"yes!" Sam cheered. "Outside sex!"

"I'll go set it up," Carly grinned. "you wait here."

"Be fast," Sam pouted.

"Oh I will," Carly assured her. "You know I don't want to keep my hands off you. But it will be worth it."

So carly ran upstairs while Sam paced impatiently. Finally, after a few minutes carly ran back down. "Alright, sexy. It's ready."

Sam beamed as she raced up after Carly. The girls headed out to the fire escape where Carly had set up an old blow-up mattress with a few fluffy sheets.

"nice," Sam said at once. She spotted a candle in the corner. "And romantic."

"yeah, well," Carly chuckled. "I know this weekned is kind of about fucking, but I wanted to set the mood too."

"I don't mind," Sam said softly, leaning up and kissing her. "I love it."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Carly whispered, gently pushing Sam down onto the mattress.

Sam let out a girlish squeal as she pulled Carly down on top of her. For several minutes the two just simply made out, dipping their tongues in the others mouth and loving the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. As much fun as everything that day had been, it was nice to go slow and graceful like this.

Carly began working her way down Sam's neck and stopped to lick and nip at the blonde's heavy breasts, casing her to moan lowly. Her hips bucked up involuntarily and Carly let out a gentle hiss of appreciation as she bucked back, rolling her hips along with Carly.

"ooooooo," Sam moaned, urging Carly to lay back down against her, wrapping her legs around her. "baby that feels amazing...right there...oooo."

"You're soaking wet," Carly smiled, continuing to buck her hips, setting up a steady, slow rhythm. "Oh...I love how you feel."

"You always make me soaking wet," Sam gasped breathlessly. "Oh Carly...ooooo you're so good at this."

Carly could feel Sam getting closer. "Hold on," Carly said. "i can go get the strap on-"

"No," Sam said at once, holding Carly tighter, causing their nipples to press in to each other. "I want to feel you. Only you."

Carly beamed proudly. "Alright then...your wish is my command."

She began bucking her hips faster, making fancy figure eight patterns that caused Sam's breathing to grow heavier. Just as she knew Sam was bout to lose it, Carly stopped and signaled for sam to sit up.

Sam was disappointed, but she knew carly must have something good planned. Carly urged her onto her hands and knees, and then the brunette leaned aginst the blonde's back. Sam let out another moan at the feel of Carly's breasts pressing into her back. She thrust her hips back, hoping to urge Carly to get back to work, and Carly listened at once. With one hand she reached around Sam and began massaging her clit while with the other she dived right into her pussy, causing Sam to let out a yell of pleasure.

"oh fuck!" Sam gasped. "Yes! Oh yes, Carly!"

She bucked her hips back to meet Carly's thrusts, feeling an earthshattering orgasm coming.

"Come on, baby," Carly whispered, moving her fingers as fast as she could. "Come for carly, baby. Come for me."

"Fuck!" Sam moaned as she gave in to her orgasm. "Yes! Yes! Yes!'

After a moment she fell limp onto the mattress, catching her breath. But she recovered quickly, and soon she was back up and gently laid Carly down on the mattress. "your turn," she grinned. She leaned down and took the brunetee in a deep, passionate kiss, giving her everythign she had. As she made out with carly, Sam's hands wandered down to Carly's breasts and began to gently massage them.

Sam loved Carly's breasts, and she would play with them all day if she could. It was always hard for her to keep her hands off them, even in public. Carly arched up into the touch appreciatively as she continued to kiss Sam. Soon Sam moved her mouth down to Carly's breasts, licking them softly at first before sucking hard on each, loving the taste in her mouth.

"Oh sam!" Carly cried. "THat feels amazing! Baby i love that."

Sam continued to suck hard, squeezing whichever breast wasn't in her mouth. As much as Sam would've loved to keep playing with her girlfriend's boobs, she knew Carly needed more attention below, and as she dipped her hand down to her center and felt the pool of arousal, she knew she was right to do so. So giving one last long suck to each boob, Sam moved her head down to Carly's center.

"You're so wet too," Sam said in a deep moan.

"Well when you have a hot girlfriend, it's hard to stay dry," Crly said, panting.  
Sam grinned before dipping her tongue slowly into Carly, causing Carly to cry out and buck her hips into the air.

"That's it! Right there!" Carly moaned, bringing her hand down to Sam's head and gently pressing it more against her center. "Oh i love your tongue in me."

Sam continued to dip her tongue in and out of Carly, savoring the taste of the delicious arousal. Carly's moans began growing louder, and sam knew that meant an orgasm was close. She gently drew her tongue out.

"Hey..." Carly moaned. "Baby...no. I need you."

"you got me, babe," Sam assured her. "But I want this to be _real_ good for you."

"But you already are-oh fuck!" Carly gasped. Sam had begun sucking hard on Carly's clit while she used one hand to reach back up to her breasts. With her other hand she had used two fingers to enter Carly, beginning to rub that sensitive spot deep withing.

Carly felt her eyes roll back in her head as her hips flew up to Sam's face, letting her girlfriend work her magic.

"Sam!" Carly panted. "Sam, sam, sam, sam, sam! Oh I'm coming baby! Sam, I'm oh _yes_!"

Sam smiled, not easing up as she felt Carly lose herself. After several minutes Carly slowly sat up, locking eyes with the blonde. She quickly pulled Sam into her lap and the girls wrapped themselves together, getting lost in another passionate make-out session. Then the pulled apart and, both keeping dead eyecontact, let their hands trail down to the other's pussy. Simultaniously they entered the other, causing them moan out as they began moving in and out of one anothe,r then sensation that much better because Sam was sitting in Carly's lap.

Sam's orgasm came first, followed shortly by Carly's. Finally they both fell flat on the bed, exhausted, but so satisfied.

"I love you," Carly said to Sam.

"I love you too," Sam whispered.

"So, was doing it outside everythign you thought it woudl be?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded. "But that may have just been because it was with you."

"Aw," Carly chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm so glad we're getting this weekend. It really has been too long."

"Three long weeks, I'll have you know," Sam said. "We never got a moment alone..."

"I know," Carly said. "You know how hard it's been keeping my hands off you? Espcially that time last week when you wore that super sexy black tank top? I had to run and change my underwear like, three times because I was so wet."

"Well what about you in those short dresses?" Sam pointed out. "It's all I can do to keep from drooling!"

"Well, drool all you want this weekend," Carly told her.

"Oh I plan on it," Sam said, letting out a soft yawn. "Hey, what time is it?"

"After midnight," Carly answered. "Wow..time really flies when you're busy fucking the hottest girl around."

"It does," Sam said, slowly sitting up. "We should get to bed. Something tells me I need my energy for tomorrow."

"Oh you will," Carly grinned.

The two headed into Carly's bedroom. Carly's bed was unmade and messy from the girls earlier adventures.

"Hold on, Carly," Sam said as Carly made to climb into bed. "Can we...can we sleep in the diapers?"  
Carly grinned. "Oh, did I get you hooked on those?"

"You did," Sam nodded, letting out a little giggle. "But can we? Please?"

"Fuck yeah, we can," Carly said, hurrying over to her drawer. She pulled out two diapers and brotught them back to the bed. "Well lay down, baby. Let's get this on you."

Sam smiled as she lay down on Carly's bed, putting her legs in the air unabashedly as Carly slowly slid the diaper under her.

"You look so fucking sexy in this thing," Carly moaned, licking her lips as she did up the tab.

"And so do you," Sam said as Carly finished fastening the diaper. She sat up and grabbed the other. "Now you, cupcake."

Carly quickly laid down excitedly and lifted her legs, loving the feel of Sam diapering her. Sam eyes' lingered as she did up the diaper.

"This was a real good idea," Carly said as the girls, now freshly diapered, crawled under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Sam, loving the feel of the diapers pressing against each other.

"I know," Sam said, wondering how she'd be able to get asleep when she already felt so aroused.

...

The next morning Sam felt the most wonderful sensation, jerking her out of her sleep. She looked down and saw Carly hovering over her, licking at her breasts.

"Morning, sexy," Carly smiled.

"Morning," Sam chuckled, pulling her girlfrined down against her.

"I figured you woulndn't mind me waking you up if I did it nicely," Carly smiled.

"You did it real nicely," Sam said, thrusting her diapered center up at Carly, loving the feel of her lover's diaper between her thighs. Carly thrust her hips against Sam as she leaned down and kissed her. Sam wrapped her legs around Carly and bucked back before slowly grinning.

Carly gasped, feeling a warm sensation coming from Sam's diaper.

"Oh!" Carly smiled.

"Uh oh," Sam said in her baby voice. "I had an accident."

Carly beamed, sitting up on Sam's lap. After a minute, Sam let out another gasp, feeling Carly go in her diaper as well.

"Oh that's nice," Sam mumbled. "Nice and wet."

"Oh yeah," Carly said, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and kissing her. "Just how I like it."

"Fuck, we're so kinky," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you care?" Carly asked, thrusting her hips at Sam, the thickness of the full diaper making the sensation so much better.

"Not one bit," Sam said at once.

Carly slowly got up from Sam's lap.

"Hey! Don't you have to change me?" Sam pouted.

"Oh I will," Carly laughed, grabbing two more fresh diapers from the drawer. "But don't you want some breakfast first? Besides...i kind of want us to stay in the full diapers longer."

"Oh...okay," Sam said, getting to her feet as well.

The girls headed down to the kitchen, giggling at the sight of the other waddling in their full diaper.

"Okay, well, I bought bacon to cook you for breakfast," Carly told Sam. "But...if I cook it, I'm gonna have to put an apron on so I don't get burnt by the bacon grease. So if you want your view blocked for eight minutes or so..."

"Pfft, I'll take looking at your boobs over bacon any day," Sam said at once. "Let's just have cereal."

"Done," Carly smiled. She grabbed one big bowl and two spoons. After she poured the contents into the bowl, she headed down to the couch and motioned for Sam to sit on her lap.

The girls enjoyed sharing their breakfast, occasionally feeding each other with their spoons. By the time they were done, both girls had droplets of mild down their chests, whcih the other readily cleaned up with their tongue, which of course led to a heated make out session.

"This feels fucking amazing," Sam said as the girls began thrusting their diapered, wet centers at each other.

Carly didn't answer, but she quickly pushed everything off the coffee table and moved Sam over to it at once so she was laying flat. She then wasted no time in climbing on top of her girlfriend, letting them feel the wetness of the others diaper even better. Soon they were dry humping the shit out of each other, both moaning loudly and hotly. They came together, wrapped around each other.

"Diaper sex is offically my favorite," Sam said, gasping.

"Isn't it awesome?" Carly said. "I'm so glad I bought those."

"You're gonna have to buy even more," Sam said, craning her neck to kiss her. "So? Shall we continue this weekend of possibilites?"

"I have someting in mind," Carly grinned. "Let's just say...it's out of this world."


	7. Chapter 7

The girls ran back up to Carly's room, both still just in their soaking wet diapers.

"What are we doing, baby?" Sam asked eagerly. Even though it had been only minutes sine her last orgasm, she yearned to experience another one at the touch of carly.

"We have to get out of our diapers first," carly told her, setting up the video camera on her dresser.

"Aw," Sam pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll dedinitely be using them again," Carly grinned. She gently pushed Sam onto her bed and gave the blonde a seductive smile as she slowly undid the tape of her diaper. Sam winced at the feel of cool air hitting her wet pussy. Carly couldn't help herself as she leaned down and gave Sam a quick lick.

"Oh!" Sam moaned at once.

"Hey," Carly smiled. "No fun until I'm out of my diapey too."

"No problem," Sam grinned, pulling Carly down on the bed as well. She got onto her knees and undid Carly's diaper, bringing her hand down and cupping Carly's mound, gently rubbing the heel of her wrist against her. Carly's eyes closed moemntarily, but quickly remembered what she wanted to be doing and stood up, winking at her girlfriend.

"Can we just fuck already?" Sam sighed.

"Somebody's impatient," Carly chuckled. She leaned down and kissed her. "Come down onto the floor," Carly told her. "And get on your hands and knees."

Sam did as she was told at once. She looked up eagerly at Carly, who stepped behind her. She reached down and squeezed Sam's ass, and Sam threw her head back and moaned at the wonderful sensation.

As much as Sam was a boob girl, Carly was all about the ass. Carly kissed each cheek, still massaging, loving Sam's full ass bucking back into her face as she did. She then slowly stood up and sat down on Sam's bare back like a horse.

Sam let out a soft moan at the feel of Carly's went center against the sensative spot right above her ass. But she still had no clue what Carly was doing. Then Carly laid herself down against Sam's back so that her boobs were pressed into her. She then wrapped her legs around Sam's waist. Sam felt her knees buckle as Carly began grinding against her while reaching around her body to play with her boobs. She closed her eyes in the sensation, and therefore was very plesently suprised when she felt Carly begin to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Oh...that feels good," Sam gasped. But she frowned slightly at the empty feeling between her legs. She needed her girlfriend down there...

"DOn't worry, Carly will take care of you," Carly whispered into her ear. "Just make sure you stay on your hands and knees okay. DOn't drop me."

"Drop you?" Sam repeated. "What do you mean?"

Carly grinned. "You're about to see why I go to pilates every week." She leaned over and kissed Sam's lips, causing the blonde to turn her neck to a slightly uncomfortable (but totally worth it) position. Sam felt Carly's arms and legs tighten around her, and before she knew what was happening, Carly manuvered herself so that she was now below Sam, holding onto her neck for support.

Sam's eyes widened; this was more erotic than she could ever imagine. It was like she was fucking Carly in mid-air. Carly smiled as she adjusted her body so that her breasts and center were alined with Sam's. She quickly reconnected their lips and began thrusting up towards Sam's center. Sam of course began thrusting back at once, loving just how close Carly's body was to her's. She used all her strenght to stay up on her hands and knees, bu the task was becoming more and more dificult the closer to the edge she got. She felt one of Carly's arms leave her neck and a second later felt it snake in between their centers, flicking her clit ever so skillfully.

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled, her hips bucking faster at the glorious sensation. "Baby yes! Oh my-Fuck!"

Carly plundered her tonge deeper into Sam's mouth, her hand still not letting up on Sam's clit. Finally, after about a minute, it was more than Sam could bare. Her arms buckled beneath her and she fell down on top of Carly, but neither girl cared at this point. Carly wrapped her legs back around Sam and Sam thrust herself as hard and as fast as she could into Carly, yelling out in climax. Carly came a moment later, and afterwards, after both had caught their breath, Sam brought her forehead down against Carly's.

"You go to that pilates class as much as you need," she said breathlessly. "If it teaches you moves like that."

"Will do, babe," Carly giggled, tracing tiny circles on Sam's errect nipples. "But you know...I kind of like you on your hands and knees like that."

"Only for you," Sam smiled.

"I know," Carly said, slowly sitting up. She glanced at the strap-on dildo lying nearby. She raised a seductive eyebrow. "Round two?"

"Two?" Sam laughed. "We've fucked way more than two times this weekend."

"Eh, you know what I mean," Carly smiled, standing up and quickly getting into the strap on. Sam positioned herself back on her hands and knees, raising her ass up towards the sky.

"that's my girl," Carly said, licking her lips as she kneeled behind Sam, positioning the dildo at her entrance. She then thrust hard into Sam, cauisng the blonde to yell loudly in pleasure.

"Yes baby! Right there!"

Carly quickly set up a fast pace, slaming her hips into Sam over and over again, marveling in the sight of her ass thrusting back to meet her.

"fuck your ass is so hot," Carly panted. "and it's all mine, right sam?"

"all yours!" Sam gasped, throwing her head back and her eyes rolling into her head. "fuck carly, just like that! oh yes!"

Carly began thrusting even faster, reaching around to play with Sam's clit. She felt her own orgasm coming, and the way sam kept moaning her name was only bringing her faster to the edge.

"Carly!" Sam said, her eyes closing as her hips flew back. "Carly, carly, carly, CARLY! OH!"

And with that Sam lost it, and Carly smiled proudly, loving what she could make the blonde do. She came after a few more hard thrusts, and lay back down against Sam's bare back. She slowly pulled out of Sam, and the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"I lofe you," Sam said, kissing her lips.

"Love you too," Carly smiled. "And I _love_ hearing you scream my name like that."

"I'll scream it all day," Sam grinned. "That's what you do to me...who would've thought sweet little carly shay could do such thigns."


	8. Chapter 8

"I bought this last weekend at the adult store," Carly smiled as she dug through her dresser drawer. "your gonna love it, babe."

"i bet," Sam grinned, rubbing her legs together in anticipation.

"here it is," Carly said, pulling a white, cardboard spinner out.

"What is that?" Sam frowned.

"You know how to play twister, right?" Carly grinned. Sam nodded. "Well, this is the same thing, but with a few hotter adjustments. Check it out."

She sat down on the floor and motioned for Sam to crawl onto her lap, which the blonde did eagerly.

"so instead of this spinner telling you to put your hand or foot on a different colored dot, it tells you which _body part_ to go for," Carly said, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "And it doesn't just stick to hand a feet."

"Right hand, pussy," Sam read off the spinner, beaming excitedly. "Tongue, breast. Oh this looks _fun_!"

"Fuck yeah," Carly laughed, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend. "So you ready to play?"

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded quickly. "Can i go first?"

"knock yourself out," Carly said, lying down flat on the floor, giving Sam easier access to everything. Sam felt herself already dripping as she spun the spinner.

"I have to put my tongue on your tongue," Sam said as the spinner stopped. "Nice start. Mama likes."

"Come here then," Carly giggled as Sam lay down on top of her. The blonde giggled as well, wasting no time in slipping her tongue into Carly's mouth. After a few moments of simply making out, Carly, without removing Sam's tongue from her mouth, reached over and spun the spinner, landing on the combination: left hand, right boob. She smiled into Sam's mouth as she did just what the spinner said, causing Sam to moan happily at her girlfriend's touch.

It was Sam's turn again, and she was happy to see that she got the combination pussy, left boob.

"That's gonna be new," Carly giggled as Sam temporarily removed her tongue from her mouth. "Crazily enough we've never done _that_ kinky little combo."

"I'm always up for trying new things," Sam winked, adjusting herself so that Carly's hand still on her boob. She positioned her pussy over Carly's boob and lowered herself onto her boob, the errect nipple rubbing perfectly against her clit.

"Fuck!" both girls screamed out at once, both overwhelmed by this new sensation.

"Okay, that feels so amazing!" Carly gasped.

"I know, fuck! Just when I thought your boobs couldn't drive me any crazier!" Sam moaned, having to use all of her self control to refrain from riding Carly's breast to orgasm. "But shit...I don't know how long I can hold off in this game. I might have to forfeit."

"Let's go a few more rounds, then we can just fuck," Carly assured her. "And I believe your tongue is still supposed to be in my mouth..."

Sam smirked, skillyfully leaning back down and reconnecting their lips and tongues, breathing heavily as Carly's nipple twitched slightly against her. Carly had to take a few deep breaths herself before spinning the spinner with her one free hand. "I have to put my tongue on your other boob," Carly said. "Can you manage to move a little more up?"

"Well I have plenty of motivation," Sam snickered. "Luckily I'm so flexible."

"Lucky indeed," Carly agreed.

Sam manuvered so that her chest was right above Carly's mouth, lowering her boobs down to Carly's waiting tongue, all while keeping her pussy alighn with Carly's own chest. With Carly's hand and mouth now on her chest, Sam felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. And of course the fact that her girlfriend's nipple was continually flicking across her clit wasn't making matters any easier. Somehow Sam managed to spin the spinner again.

"Right hand, your pussy," Sam announced. "Fuck..." But she again managed to guide her hand down to Carly's soaking wet center. She cupped her gently, causing Carly to buck up into her touch.

"Carly..." Sam moaned, her girlfriend's wet arousal spreading onto her fingers. "I need you. I can't-"

"Fuck me!" Carly conceded, just as eager. "Fuck me, Sam!"

Sam grinned as she pulled herself back into a position of simply lying on her girlfriend. She instantly lowered her head inbetween her boobs and began licking like crazy, tasting herself on the breast she had just pulled herself off of. Carly, however, loved being on top, and with one quick motion rolled them over so that she was now riding Sam, bucking her hips hard and fast into her center.

"Ah! Yes! Oh yes, Carly!" Sam yelled, bucking back just as hard. She pulled Carly back down ontop of her, loving the feel of their nipples pressing together. She kissed her hard and passionatley as she wrapped her legs around Carly's waist.

"You're so fucking sexy, Sam!" Carly gasped in between kisses. "Oh fuck! You're so wet, I love it! Oh my-Sam!"

"I'm going to-Carly!" Sam screamed as her orgasm overtook her. Carly smiled down at her as her eyes rolled back and her back arched, which was all that she needed to come as well, giving one last thrust into the blonde.

After they both came down from their orgasm, Carly nuzzled closer to Sam, gently kissing at her neck.

"I don't want this weekend to ever end," Sam whispered, wrapping her arms around Carly, pulling them even closer.

"I know," Carly agreed, brushing a few strands of hair from Sam's face. "I wish we could make it last forever." She leaned down and kissed Sam's lips.

"We only have a few hours left until Spencer gets home," Carly told her. "So you know what that means?"

"We've got to make the rest of the time really count," Sam nodded.


End file.
